Just A Relative
by fearie fighting 101
Summary: Theres a new girl traveling around with Sasuke, who claims to be his relative. But is she more than that? When someone tries to kill the new girl and Sasuke, will it restart the hundred year war again or will they be able to stop them in time?
1. Prologue

Okay hopefully this version is better than the last. I'm sure that there are still some mistakes in it. but to err is human right? As of now i have up to chapter three ready to update, but I don't want to do this all at once. Where's the fun in that. plus, if i do that then it wont give me time to work on newer, not yet written chapters. So read and enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**Prologue **

Just one hour before the moment my life changes forever. I tugged at the white gown my mother bought for me. It was a modest dress with no lace, frills, or bows. It hugged what little curves I had gained in my fifteen years. Flowing straight down to the marble floor of my dad's gigantic mansion. An off-white ribbon edged the outline of my white dress. Around my neck, there rested an off-white diamond chocker my grandmother gave me for this very occasion. I sat on the silver chair in the room I haven't been in for years. I felt like a fish out of water; suffocating in the beauty of my father's riches.

Over the last five years I've grown used to doing things for myself. Now, sitting on a velvet lined chair, I watch a maid do everything I'd prefer to do. Make my bed, my breakfast, do my hair. And, depending what the near future holds, I might have to live with this annoyance for the rest of my life.

An unfamiliar pressure suddenly appeared on the top of my head as the maid gently placed a tiara in my long, straight, raven black hair; I felt as if I had swallowed a rock. Looking in the mirror I wish with all my heart that this stupid feud had never started. I wish there was a way to time travel back one hundred years just to stop whatever started the family war. I guess I should backtrack and tell you about myself, the life I left behind, and the life that has now enclosed around me. Everything is about to change again and there is no way for me to change the way the waters of time flow.

End.


	2. How it Came to be

Okay so I lied about getting the story finished by Christmas. (gomen gomen please don't throw rocks, or pitchforks, or any other noun...) I decided that I will post/update a chapter once a week and that will take me halfway through January. But at least you get a new chapter each week. I did change some of the plot in the parts I'm reposting so feel free to reread them and see if you can discover what i had changed. Anyway, R&R&enjoy!!**

* * *

**

**How it Came to Be**

Chapter One-

Now, where should I start? First I guess I'll tell you about this family feud and go on from there. One hundred years ago there was a clash between the Yakunan Clan (my family) and the Uchiha Clan. I'm not sure how it started and everyone I asked didn't tell me, they all avoided my questioning. But now, after one hundred years the two families have finally written up a treaty; and that is what started the changes in my life. But I'll get back to that later.

I believe that everyone has some good in them. Even the people my family loathes. When I was eleven years old I would run off once a week, go to a secret place and meet with one of my closest friends. In fact he was my only friend. My parents didn't know about him and I wanted to keep it that way. You see, if they found out, they'd probably kill him. He is an Uchiha; but we got along just fine. Nothing could cut the ties of our friendship. For three years we lived in peace, if you can call it that.

Then the treaty happened. I'll never forget the day when I came home from the Ninja Academy and my mom took me aside. I knew something was amiss because my mother never took me aside after a long day at the Academy. Why? You'll see…

"Katai, I have something important to tell you. My goodness what's that smell? Sweetheart, you smell like a horse's behind!"

_See what I mean?_

"That's not what I meant. I mean you do smell but when I pulled you aside…"

"I knew what you meant mother."

"Don't interrupt me girl. Now what was I saying? Oh yes, your father and the other respected leaders of the clan finally found a way to settle the score with the detestable Uchiha Clan."

"You don't mean another attack do you?"

"No, of course not. We drew up a treaty. A boy from the Uchiha Clan and a girl from ours will be wed in one year."

"So, have you agreed on who will be the unfortunate bride and groom?"

"Yes, you are going to be the bride."

"What! But mother!"

"Don't you 'but mother' me. It wasn't my idea. And as a woman, I have no place to argue. Besides, it is a great honor to be chosen to save the coming generations from going through the childhood you had. Thank your sister for suggesting that you have this honor. She could have taken it for herself."

I sighed "Yes mother." Hurt, anger and fear welled up inside me. I excused myself from her presence and locked myself in my room. I didn't want to go through with this marriage but there was no way for me to stop it.

My parents never listened to me, they never will. So I thought, "_If the rest of my life is going to be a suppressed environment like the one I live in now, then I won't get to travel like I wanted to. I have to get out of this place, so that I can at least have some fun before the knot is tied." _Hatred rose inside me, for the first time in my life. I feared that fire. Hatred against my family, hatred against the feud; but most of all, hatred against my sister, Suki. I wanted to grab her by the neck and squeeze until her hair fell out and she was dead, dead, dead!

I spent the rest of the day thinking about what I should do. I couldn't do anything else until I came up with something. Then that night, right before I fell asleep, it came to me; the perfect plan…

End.


	3. My Past

Woo! chapter two is now updated! And you all will be (hopefully) very happy to hear that I am working on chapter nine. This fic will be finished in no time. (I hope) anyway. read, review, and enjoy. (I like criticism..hint hint...)**

* * *

**

**My Past **

Chapter Two-

Later that week I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, finally accepting the fate that my father put before me, as butterflies danced around in my stomach. "_Okay Katai, it's either now or never. Time to face your mother." _I took a deep breath and knocked on the tall wooden door that stood before me.

"Come in." her voice was soft yet filled with hardened dignity. I opened the door and entered my mother's parlor. "Ah Katai, come in. what is it you want?" I took a step toward her. "Close the door." A maid scurried behind me and quietly fulfilled my mothers demand. I walked in front of my mother and bowed slightly. "Sit down." I sat, clasping my hands together so that no one would notice the shaking. "Well child, what is it?"

I took a deep breath. "Mother, I've come to tell you that I accept the fact that I must be wed to an Uchiha, it is the fate chosen for me by my honorable father. I'm sacrificing myself for the good of the clan, and so, I ask you, my mother, to grant me one last wish."

"It depends, what is it you want?"

"Freedom."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm asking for your permission to allow me to go off and live the next year in solitude. In order to prepare myself spiritually for the upcoming marriage."

"Hmmm." I squirmed a little as my mother considered my offer. I could tell she liked the thought of getting rid of me. But of course she couldn't seem too excited. "You didn't get this idea on your own. You're not smart enough to think of something so brilliant."

I just love my mother, don't you?

I sighed, "You're right, this isn't my idea. I went to Seisho Lemoto, our spiritual leader, and he suggested it."

Okay I admit, I really didn't talk with Seisho Lemoto. But it's not like my mom would check to see if I told her the truth. I was the perfect angel-child who never did any wrong to those who crossed her path, and always did what her parents told her to; like getting married against her will to someone she never met.

Yeah right. My family doesn't know me that well, and I guess it works to my advantage. If you were in the same situation as me, wouldn't you fight for some freedom, even if it was for one short year?

"Okay, but let's get some things straight before I tell you my answer." I nodded my head once as she continued. "You wish to go away to an unknown place, to be alone for a year, to spiritually prepare for your impending marriage. Am I correct?"

"So far yes, but you have something to add, don't you?"

"Yes," her eyes filled with venom. "If you don't return the day after your fifteenth birthday, we'll assume that you won't show for the wedding; track you down and hold you prisoner until after you marry. Do we have an understanding?"

"Yes mother."

"When are you planning on leaving?"

"I was thinking on the day after tomorrow."

"The day you usually disappear?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Very well. I'll have a maid send up some bags."

I quickly bowed to my mom and hurried off to my room to start packing. It was a really hard job on the account of, most of my things were not something one would want to take into the wilderness, except, of course, for my ninja training outfits. I couldn't take anything else unless I wanted to ruin miles upon miles of silk and lace. Hmm…come to think of it, that doesn't sound that bad. Too bad it came to me a year too late. When I finished packing I looked at the mounds of suitcases piled in my room. Did my mother really expect me to fill all of those? If so, what does she think I was taking? The sofa?

Finally, the day came. I rose with the sun, got dressed in a training uniform. I grabbed the backpack that held my things and set off.

I loved the next year of my life. I lived in a forest growing and hunting my food. I studied medicine to earn money. It was hard and challenging. But, for the first time in my life, I felt relaxed. Everything I did, I did for myself. I didn't just sit there watching a maid do everything for me; looking lazy. As for my friend that I mentioned earlier; we continued meeting. But instead of our regular place, we met at my new house. He helped me build it.

Now, I bet you're wondering about my childhood. Right? Well, let's see… I have two sisters, the eldest is Suki. She is two years older than me. (She's the one that suggested that I be the one that gets married. I don't like her very much.) My little sister is a few years younger than me. Her name is Batafurai, Bata for short. She thinks of me as her role model. She's always following me around trying to do what I do (sometimes with success and sometimes without.) Since Suki has her group of friends, and I didn't have any, I let Bata hang out with me. Suki is an extreme girly girl, she refused to go to Ninja Academy, and you can't get her into a pair of pants to save her life. To her life is all about "Boys! Face paint! PINK!!!" It still makes me sick. I swear she spends two hours minimum in front of the mirror a day. She is the girl that my mother wants me to be.

My parents are very rich, so they buy everything we want, no matter the cost. I grew up with maids and butlers and guards for protection from thieves. Everything. My dad wanted a boy to continue the tradition of having ninja in the family and my mother didn't want her girls getting dirty and sweaty. She wanted a bunch of proper girls. Suki is the girl my mother wanted. Because of the lack of boys in the family, he enrolled me in the Ninja Academy. Bata attends the Academy too, following in my footsteps. My mother doesn't like it, but there's nothing she can do. The men in my family have the final say in these kinds of matters.

My house is a large mansion filled with priceless artifacts, portraits of ancestors, gold, and silver. If my family moves, somebody could turn the house into a museum. Anyway, moving on, my mother is just as obsessed with her image as Suki is, and my father is the most powerful person in the clan.

My mom thinks my sisters and I have grown up in this awful environment, like war victims with no house, family, food, or money; just because we grew up in the midst of a family feud. But compared to the…um…"less fortunate" children in our village, we have it easy. I say "less fortunate", but let's face it; I think they're luckier than me. I mean, no one other than Bata and I are forced to wear yards upon yards of petticoats. (Suki wears them willingly.)

And now, after my life in the forest; I stand here uncomfortable and out of my element, just moments before I get married and become Katai Uchiha.

-End


	4. Shock

**Shock **

Chapter Three-

The ceremony was being held outside on the banks of the Kirakira River. White snow lilies were shoved into my hand. Both clans arrived to see the event. Flutes and violins begin to play tranquil music as my father escorted me down the path. Looking at his back, my groom had short black hair and he was about my height. The music stopped and we were at the end of the aisle. My dad looked at me then sat down with my mother and sisters. I closed my eyes and took the last two steps toward my destination. Turning, I saw the face of my groom. The shock of his face made my breath catch in my throat.

I couldn't believe who I was looking at! He was right there, in front of me. Every muscle in his body was tense and rigid. He was just as shocked to see me as I was to see him. My groom took a small step back, but we quickly regained our composures; and acted like we have never seen each other before. I closed my eyes again, but when I opened them; my childhood companion was standing there, staring at me.

His eyes where as dark as night, his hair was darker than a raven's wings. He looked older than he really was; his chin sharper, and his face more slender than that of a boy his age. All-in-all, he was very handsome. A Genin headband of Konohagakure Village stretched across his forehead.

The rest of the ceremony was a blur. I was too shocked from the identity of my groom to pay attention. It was like I entered a trance, like someone else was controlling my body and voice. I said and did everything Seisho Lemoto told me to, without a second thought.

I was forced back to reality at the end of the wedding. My groom and I bowed to each other and to Seisho Lemoto. The bridal party posed for some pictures, then everyone started for the reception in a nearby field.

I motioned for my groom to stay behind for a few minutes, "Well, well. Look who we have here."

"Yeah you could hardly keep the surprise off your face."

"Like you did any better." I sneered." You had to take a step back. Like the sight of my face scared you or something."

He studied me for a moment. "Well you are pretty scary."

I punched him in the gut as hard as I could; he laughed.

"We better get to the reception before our families start a war at our wedding."

"Well, that would be festive." I said with a laugh. "Hang on a sec. Where are we going to live, your house or mine?"

"Can't we decide this later?"

"The other details, yes. But not this one. I want the answers before we eat. If we don't, then our fathers might get into a fight."

"Fine." He rolled his eyes.

We stood there in silence for awhile thinking. Then the young Uchiha spoke up, "Let's just live in your hidden house. We both built it, only we know where it is, and it's on neither Uchiha nor Yakunan territory. It's the perfect place."

"I agree."

"Now that we have this settled…" his softened eyes were begging in a way only I've seen them do.

I laughed, "Okay let's go eat…stranger." We slipped into our icy masks and marched over to the buffet tables.

"They'll live at our house."

"No their last name is Uchiha, so they'll live in Uchiha territory."

"She's my daughter; they'll live in my house." Our fathers where arguing over our new house, just as I had predicted. Everyone else in the room- who were fighting just yesterday- were laughing and joking like old friends. We walked up to the arguing men and waited for a break in the conversation.

"Excuse me, father?" I said in my most humble voice. "May I give a suggestion about where my new husband and I live?"

My father sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Go ahead."

"Well, as you know, I have been living on my own for a year now. I have built a house on neither Yakunan nor Uchiha territory. If my new family agrees, is there a possibly we could live there?"

My father looked at the two Uchiha men, the youngest nodded his head in approval, but his dad looked a bit skeptical. "Where is it that you have been living?" Doubt swelled up in his voice.

I looked down at the ground. "The Mahou Forest." I mumbled.

"What?"

"The Mahou Forest." I stated, louder than last time.

"What!" both fathers yelled in unison. It was more of a statement than a question.

I stared coldly in my father- in-law's eyes. "I've lived for a year in the heart of the Mahou Forest."

"Alone? And with all the unknown creatures living there? That forest is even more dangerous than the forest of death!"

"Yes, and I've been safe the entire time."

Both fathers got up and walked away, exchanging words between them. I sighed and gathered my food to sit with my old friend.

The festivities went on. There was dancing, music, jokes, laughing, and a long speech accentuating the end of the feud. There was also the bride and groom's first dance. I made a mental note to tease my new husband. He waddled around like a duck, and by the time the song ended, I really needed to soke my feet; I've never felt such pain before.

There was also the traditional father-daughter dance, but that wasn't as funny. My father was an excellent dancer. We went through the waltz with no emotion and without missing a step.

When I couldn't stand dancing with my groom, father, or anyone else, any longer, I excused myself and walked back to the Kirakira River. I reached into a hollow in a nearby tree and pulled out a book. I sat on a chair and read, out of the sight of everyone else.

"There you are." I jumped at the sound of his voice. "How did I know that you would pull something like this?"

"You know me too well." I said, my nose still in my book.

"Your father was just about to announce where we are going to live."

"Oh joy." The way my venomous voice said those words scared me, it echoed the way my mother talks all the time.

"It would be wrong if we weren't there."

I sighed, putting my book back in its hiding place. Then I followed my groom back to the reception.

"Attention! Attention please!" Our fathers were standing on the makeshift stage along the edge of the clearing. The crowds grew quiet. "After a long discussion, we have come to a decision on the matter of where the new couple will live. As you all may know my daughter has lived alone before the wedding." Murmurs of acknowledgement rose and fell throughout the crowd. The men lifted their hands for silence. "After a lot of thought, we have decided to allow them to live in Katai's house. It isn't on Yakunan or Uchiha territory." He had to raise his voice in able to be heard over the shock that ran throughout the families; they all thought that we would end up on either territory, so this was a big surprise. But there were no arguments yet, so all's well for now...

"You don't have a lot of stuff."

"My life is a life of a ninja. You thought that I would be loaded with stuff? Besides you don't have anything to give away during spring cleaning either."

"I guess not." We were at my house, unpacking my roommates things in his room. We decided that because of our age and the fact that we had no feelings for each other(other than just friends); we would sleep in separate rooms.

"So our parents are meeting with Lord Hokage to discuss…"

"Yeah. He most likely will, considering …"

"For awhile at least, as long as I don't interfere with…"

"Yeah. Here, can you put these on the shelf over there?" He handed me a large box full of books and scrolls. I walked across the room, set the box on his desk, and started sorting through the numerous volumes.

-End.


	5. The Beginning

**The Beginning **

Chapter Four-

"Hey Naruto."

"Oh hi Sakura!" "W_ow,"_ Naruto thought, "_Sakura said 'Hi' to me. Maybe she's finally starting to like me."_

Sakura looked around. "Where's Sasuke?"

Crushed, the young ninja replied, "He's not here yet." "_It's always about Sasuke! He doesn't even like her the way I do!"_

"Oh." The pink haired girl was disappointed that the man she loved would leave her alone with this pathetic excuse for a ninja.

The two warriors stood there, together, waiting. Naruto made pointless conversation, but Sakura ignored him. "Look there he is!" Naruto pointed behind Sakura, he was a bit disappointed that he couldn't just be sick and not show up for today's mission.

Sakura turned around, joyful that Sasuke came to relieve her of the nuisance behind her. But disappointment was soon to follow. "Who's that with him?"

A girl, with dark eyes and straight ebony hair that pulled down to the back of her knees, was walking slightly behind the teen idol.

"_It better not be his girlfriend!_ Inner Sakura screamed.

The girl was wearing dark green camouflage pants and a black tank top that complemented her upper body beautifully. A back pack hung over her shoulders, as if she were planning to go on a trip.

"Hi Sasuke." Sakura said blushing slightly in her high flirtatious voice.

Sasuke nodded at Sakura and glanced at Naruto acknowledging their presence. Then he hoisted his body onto the safety railing of the bridge. The mysterious girl sat down at Sasuke's feet, pulled out a book, and started to read.

Two hours later Kakashi Sensei appeared at the meeting place. "Hello" he said cheerfully, "Sorry I'm late…"

"What excuse do you have this time sensei?" Naruto interrupted crossing his arms over his chest. "Did you get lost on the path of life again?"

"Actually I was in a meeting with the Lord Hokage and it ran late. He wanted to inform me about some changes in today's mission."

"W…what kind of changes?" Sakura asked. She was kind of nervous.

"I'll get into that later."

Sasuke looked up, "So what's the mission?" a bored tone filled his voice.

"We will be going back to the Land of Waves…"

"Really?!" Naruto's face filled with excitement. He was going to be able to see his 'little brother', Inari, again.

"Yes, we are going to be picking up an important document for the Hokage.

"Cool, lets go!" Naruto started walking off with a slight spring in his step.

"Not so fast Naruto. I haven't gotten to the change in the mission."

"Well, what is it?"

"We will have another person joining our group. Don't we Sasuke?"

Everyone's attention turned to the new girl then to Sasuke. "So how much do you know?" the young Uchiha asked.

"Enough. But why don't you tell everyone who she is."

Sasuke sighed. "This is Katai. We're relatives and our parents want us to get to know each other a little better."

"Okay, shall we get going?" Kakashi asked, standing up. His voice was cool calm and collected, as if nothing was different or out of the ordinary.

As the group started on their way, Naruto crept up close to a very tense Sakura. "Jealous?"

"NO!" she hissed back.

Sasuke and Katai took up the rear and whispered between themselves. "So I'm just your relative now am I?"

Sasuke looked at the girl. "Well technically we _are_ related. Besides, I didn't want anyone to know that we're married. It would…complicate things. And, not to mention, it would break poor Sakura's heart." Sasuke said that last sentence a little sarcastically, and then smirked when Katai raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hey, you slow pokes, are you coming or not?" Naruto yelled over his shoulder. After getting yelled at by Sakura, he ran ahead of the group, eager to get to the Land of Waves.

Katai looked toward Sasuke, "You weren't lying when you said he's annoying, were you?" Sasuke snorted, trying to suppress a laugh. Then he sped up to catch up with the people in his cell. Katai sped up after Sasuke, but still kept her distance. While they walked, she read, following the others through her peripheral vision.

They walked for miles, getting closer to the sea with each step. As the hours went by, the only noise was their footsteps and the music of the forest. The group stopped for lunch; bread, cheese and water, and then they continued on their way.

When the sky turned amber, Kakashi decided they should stop for the night. Sakura pitched the tents with Naruto. Kakashi gathered wood for a fire, leaving Katai and Sasuke to hunt for some form of dinner. So they set out into the forest, armed only with a couple of kunai knives.

As soon as they were out of sight of the others, Katai moved her hands in a series of difficult hand signs; muttering their names under her breath. She gently touched the ground. Sasuke stood still beside her, he didn't dare breathe, yet alone move.

Without warning, Katai opened her eyes, stood up, and started running in one swift movement. Sasuke followed. Noiselessly, the pair ran to the edge of a small clearing, where two small foxes limping painfully into the woods. "Bear attack" she mouthed to Sasuke. He nodded pulling out two kunai knives. Silently they pierced through the air and snuggled deeply into the unsuspecting mammals, putting an end to their pain forever. The pair walked over to their prey. After wiping the blood off the knives, they started back to camp.

Katai prepared dinner as the rest of the group stood outside of camp sparring with each other and practicing their jutsutachi.

"Our plan worked perfectly. Our unsuspecting victims are now married and the treaty is now active."

"Yes such a brilliant plan you've come up with. When will we put part two into action?"

"Let's wait a couple of days before we start. I don't want to raise any suspicion. I feel as if my brother already suspects something."

"Yes, I know what you mean. I too feel my baby sibling has some knowledge about what's really going on. She's never trusted me."

"Your sister and my brother never trust anyone." The two speakers looked at each other and smiled. They got lost in the others eyes until an alarm sounded and broke their trance.

"Oh drat. It seems as if our time here gets shorter and shorter." The blue eyed female sighed.

A masculine hand wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to her lover's body. "Don't worry sweetheart, we will be together soon enough."

Then he caught her up into a sweet embrace sealed with a loving passionate kiss, before the two broke apart into two opposite directions. One, retying her hair into a formal bun, getting ready with a luncheon with the members of her fathers court; and the other, simply brushing his hair out of his eyes with his fingers.

"_Stupid kids,"_ he thought,_ "they don't even realize how they're being used." _

"Um…Katai, wake up." Sakura extended her hand to as if to touch Katai's sleeping form; but she yanked her arm to her chest when she stirred.

"What do you want, Sakura?" grumbled the half awake girl.

"Um…I…it's your turn for watch."

"Right." Katai sprung out of her sleeping bag so fast, it made the frightened Sakura jump back. Katai trotted out of the tent.

Katai perched on a branch of a tall oak tree. A cool breeze carried the early morning mist onto her face. She closed her eyes and let out a deep contented sigh. After awhile of enjoying the fresh morning, Katai reached into one of the large pockets of her pants and pulled out a small leather bound notebook and a pencil. She started to write, her thoughts and ideas flowing from her mind to her arm, to her hand and out of the pencil, filling up the white pages with the hopes, dreams, goals, and ambitions of characters that exist only in her mind. She continued to write through the early hours of the morning despite the dim light.

When the birds started to wake up and go through their morning routine of tending to their young, as they do every spring, Katai put away her notebook and jumped from limb to limb, climbing to the top of her tree. Looking out over the western horizon; she watched as sky the changed color; from dark midnight blue to red, then into a pinkish orange. Watching the sun rise into the sky was just like watching a small miracle. No matter how many times she saw it, the morning changes never ceased to amaze her. It was as if God made it just for her.

"Thank you." She sighed as she looked up at the great expanse above her. It had turned into a beautiful amber color, just as it had last might as the sun had started to set. "_I guess its time to wake the others." _She thought as she effortlessly jumped down the branches of the tree. As soon as Katai's feet alighted on the ground, she felt a pressure on her shoulder.

In an instant Katai rolled her hands into fists and her left leg took to the air, in chamber, (1) her leg shot backward; making an impact on the person behind her, and executing the perfect ushiro geri. (2) Quickly moving into kumite dachi; (2) Katai looked at the white haired man sitting on the ground at the base of the same tree she was just sitting in. Her cheeks grew warm when she realized that he was the person she just kicked.

She walked up to Kakashi and extended her hand. "Sorry."

Kakashi looked up at Katai and smiled under the cover of his dark blue face mask. "Well, well," he chuckled, "you may not look like a threat but you sure do pack a punch." He reached forward and allowed Katai to help him up. "Where'd you learn to fight like that?"

Katai looked up at her husband's teacher and said calmly, "Sensei, everyone has their secrets, whether one chooses to reveal them is the decision of the secret's bearer."

Kakashi looked down at the mysterious girl. He was about to say something but changed his mind and headed to the tents, banging on the frame of each one before heading to the next. After a few minutes, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke emerged from their tents, each one rubbed the sleep from of his eyes.

Once everyone had eaten and all traces of the camp were gone, the group of ninja continued on their way to the Land of Waves. It seemed to Katai that they each had their guard up, as if they were expecting an attack. She kept on her toes but pulled out her book and continued to read it, just like Kakashi would do with his book, Icha Icha Tactics.

"Why are we being so secretive?" Naruto asked, his voice cutting through the crisp morning air.

"Naruto, shut up." Sakura whispered fiercely slamming her iron fist onto Naruto's head.

Naruto fell to the ground, holding the growing bump Sakura had just given him. But the foolish ninja recovered quickly. "What was that all about?" he yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Sakura.

"Naruto, stop yelling and lower your voice." Kakashi said in his usual laid back tone. "When delivering a package to an important person like a Hokage, you need to be quiet and be aware of your surroundings. Rouge ninjas would love to get their hands on documents that would give away village secrets."

"But we don't even have the scroll." Countered Naruto, "So again I ask, why do we have to be so quiet?"

"The person who has the scroll doesn't know what the ninja that were assigned to pick up the scroll look like. One of us was entrusted with a scroll from the Hokage before we left. To get the one that Lord Hokage needs, we will present the one we have to the bearer of the scroll."

"Wait a second. Sensei, if this document is so important then why isn't more experienced ninja going after it?" Sakura inquired.

"Think about it Sakura. If you were a rouge ninja, would you be expecting green ninjas or highly experienced ones to pick up an important document?"

"I guess I would keep my eye out for the experienced ninja."

"Exactly. But based on your last trip the Land of Waves, and knowing what others would expect, Lord Hokage decided to let you guys fulfill this mission instead. As long as we extend our group a little, in this case, Katai."

Twenty minutes later, when the group got to the waters edge, they stopped. Naruto ran ahead and looked both ways. "Are we taking a boat or walking across the bridge?"

"We'll take a boat. It'll be faster." Kakashi declared walking toward a run down shack that had a faded sign that read, "Boats for Rent." The others stayed and let their teacher do the renting. "Hey Sakura, check out Katai." Naruto whispered.

Sakura looked back, over her shoulder at their silent follower. She was, as usual, reading her small burgundy book. Then she turned back to Naruto, "Yeah, what about her?"

"Shhh! Lower your voice!" Naruto looked back, Katai was still reading, it didn't seem like she had heard them. "Isn't she weird?"

"What do you mean? She's not weird."

"Oh, c'mon Sakura! Think about it; unless she's helping with camp or sleeping, have you ever seen her with her nose out of that book?"

Sakura thought for a moment. "Now that you mention it, there is something about her that seems a bit…secretive."

Naruto's eyes brightened. "Yeah that's what I'm tal…" he quickly shut his yap when he spotted Katai walking toward them.

She stopped beside the pair and, in a volume only they could hear, said, "You know, just because I'm reading, doesn't mean I can't still hear your entire conversation." After a short pause she added, "Don't worry though, I didn't hear everything you said."

With that said, Katai continued her walk to the water's edge. She sat on the ground with her feet flat in front of her. The water rose up and swirled around her ankles. She smirked and continued to read as Kakashi spoke with the owner of the boat shop.

"Great going Naruto!" Sakura said furiously.

"What did I do? It's not like I _made_ her listen to us."

"Yeah but you're the one who started the conversation in the first place!"

"You continued it!" Naruto shot back.

"Will you two idiots shut up?" demanded Sasuke; he stood off to the side looking as bored as usual.

"Who said we have to listen to you?" Naruto demanded back.

"Naruto you idiot!" Sakura said as she gave Naruto a tettusi (2) on the head. Then she turned to her teen heartthrob, "Sorry Sasuke." Sakura blushed. "We'll be quieter, you must have a headache."

Sasuke turned his head, turning away from Sakura. "Not really. But Katai is trying to read and you two keep yelling at each other."

Sakura's eyes went all white and pointy and her right eye started to twitch. "_Grrr! What's so special about her anyway? So what if she is related to Sasuke? Katai is such a dork! And who is Sasuke to tell me to shut up and call me an idiot? Ohhh I'm going to get him!"_ Inner Sakura ranted silently foe a couple of minutes.

"Are we ready to go?" Kakashi asked walking back to his students.

"Yeah it's about time you got here, Sensei. Did you get lost on your way to the boat shop?" Naruto needed someone to take his anger out on, he wasn't like Sakura who held it pent up inside until she has the perfect situation to let it out.

"No the owner was just insisting that he finish his lunch before we he helped us out. Now let's get going. This beautiful weather won't last forever you know."

"Sasuke can you come here for a minute?" Katai called out from her spot on the beach. The young Uchiha casually walked over to the waters edge and accepted the book Katai handed to him. He watched as Katai moved away from the tide, pressed her palms together and murmured something under her breath. She moved her hands to form a series of hand signs then touched her wet zori (2). In an instant, they went from sopping wet to perfectly dry. Sasuke watched in amazement. "Get your chin off the ground. It's unbecoming of you." Katai said calmly, taking her book back from the gawking teen boy; and together they joined the others in the boat.

A/N- okay there were a lot of Japanese words in this chapter and there was one English term some of you might not know.

Chamber. When going to kick or punch an opponent, one must put the limbs into chamber, unless you're doing something with them. For example, Katai set out the strike Kakashi with her foot. So her one foot was in chamber along with her arms. She had her foot tucked in close to her body to give her strike more "umph" and to prevent her attacker from grabbing her foot and flipping her. (Or whatever one may want to do with another's foot.) Before she moved into kumite dachi Katai moved her foot back into chamber. You do this as quickly as possible to prevent the foot thing from happing again. Her arms where in chamber to help keep her balance, to keep them out of the way of her foot, and to prevent Kakashi from grabbing her arm. When fighting, one should always keep ones arms in chamber and only put feet there when you plan to kick. If this doesn't help go to my website, there will be a better explanation there.

Now for the Japanese words;

Ushiro geri back kick

kumite dachi fighting stance- weight distribution 50/50

tettusi hammer fist strike

zori sandals

jutsutachi techniques

This should help clear things up.

-End.


	6. The Bridge Part I

The Bridge Part I

Chapter Five-

When he got off the small boat, Naruto took in a deep breath and stretched. "Man, it's good to be back." He declared to no one in particular.

"This place sure has changed." Sakura said as she looked around and gathered her surroundings."

Sasuke told me that the last time they were there, there was a lot of fear and tension in the air, and it was almost suffocating. Standing here now, I can hardly sense any. Instead, you could feel the tranquility radiating off the very buildings that surrounded us.

As we walked through the town, Sakura pointed out everything that had changed in the months that they were away. From the quality of the buildings, the quantity of food in the markets, to the amount of beggars and homeless children and adults.

"Naruto!"

We all turned around at the sound of a child's voice. A short brown haired boy came charging up to our group.

"Inari!"

Naruto started his charge to the boy and met him halfway between his original position and ours.

"What are you doing here?" Inari asked. It seemed to me that he was trying to act like he didn't care whether we were here or not, just a question to gather information. But, looking into his eyes, I could immediately deduce that he was overjoyed to see my group members again; a blonde annoying one to be more specific.

"We're on a top secret mission for the Hokage." Naruto replied excitedly.

"Cool!"

From the way that the two boys were acting, I guessed that there was a story here that I didn't know about. I made a mental note to ask Sasuke about it later.

"Where are you staying?"

"I don't know, Sensei?"

"I was thinking about the inn on the other side of town."

"You can't; there was a fire there last weekend. Why don't you guys stay with us?"

"Are you sure? We wouldn't want to impose."

"Not at all! Mom and Grandpa would love to see you again!"

And so, we followed the young boy through the town. He led us right up to his house and walked in.

"Hey Mom, Grandpa, guess who I found!" Inari's family gathered into the entrance way as we took off our zori and entered the house.

"Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, it's so nice to see you all again!" Inari's mother said cheerfully. As everyone exchanged greetings, I did what I do best, hide in the background.

After Inari's mother showed us to our rooms, the ninjatachi visited with the family. I caught Sasuke's eye and motioned that I wanted to talk to him when he had a chance to get away. Then I excused myself and went outside.

After a few minutes, Sasuke joined me and together, we walked to the edge of the woods. "You mind filling me in?"

Sasuke led me through the woods, as he told me what had occurred the last time they were here. He showed me the scarred trees, where they learned chakra control. Then we raced up the trees, laughing. I noticed that around me, he was more relaxed than when he was around other people. He smiled and laughed a lot more. But his relaxation didn't last long. When he finished explaining to me the past events, we headed home.

Sakura was sitting outside the house when we returned. "Hi Sasuke! Katai." By the tone of her voice when she said my name, I knew that she didn't like me very much. "Dinner is ready."

I passed Sakura and went inside. I could feel Sasuke's eyes glaring at my back. He hated being left alone with the flirtatious girl.

"So, where have you been?"

I turned the corner before I could hear Sasuke's reply.

Dinner was good; I think Naruto enjoyed it the most though. Anyone could tell Ramen was his favorite dish. After dinner we had some tea before retiring to bed.

The next day I rose before the sun, as I always do. Taking my notebook, I walked outside and went into the woods. I climbed a tree and wrote long after the sun rose into the sky. I made an educated guess as to what time I would be needed.

"Katai!" I guess my guess wasn't educated enough. A few minutes later, Sasuke appeared beside me. "Here you are."

I nodded and stared off into the clear blue sky. Sasuke made himself comfortable on the branch beside mine and mimicked my position. Before he came, I didn't realize how close the branches were and now, I can feel the warmth radiating off his body.

After a few minutes he shook his head and blinked a couple of times. "I can't see how you can continue staring near the sun without hurting your eyes."

I smiled a little and almost let out one of my rare giggles. But I quickly composed myself and suggested, "Why don't you use your Sharingan and find out."

To my surprise, he did. "Oh, that's how." He said with little emotion. "So, what are you writing?" He moved closer to me and peeked over my shoulder.

I slammed my notebook closed, much to his dismay and asked, "So, why'd you come looking for me?" I wanted to get his attention away from my story.

"Oh, it's almost time to go. Kakashi Sensei sent me for you."

I followed Sasuke down the tree, stepping in the same places he did.

When I got to the ground, something grabbed my foot and pulled me down, face first to the earth below. At the time, I didn't realize what was happening, it all happened so fast. But he caught me just in time; his reassuring hands grabbed my forearm, my head landed on his chest, my nose took in his scent. Sasuke helped me stand up straight as he murmured something in my ear. I couldn't tell what he said because my mind was wrapped around the closeness of his body and the warm gentle breeze his breath made across my cheek when he exhaled.

I smiled a little and nodded, agreeing with whatever he just said. Then we turned around and walked back to Inari's house. His arms stayed around my shoulders to be sure I didn't trip over any more roots.

"You missed breakfast!" Naruto declared when he saw me; he didn't notice the granola bar in my hand. I waved it in his face as I walked past him on my way to my room. Inari, who hasn't left Naruto's side since we got here, taunted his role model for not being observant.

"Katai!" Kakashi called me from the front door, "We're waiting for you!" I quickly grabbed my bag and ran out of the house.

"So Sensei, where are we supposed to go to get the scroll?"

"You'll see, Sakura." We walked in silence for awhile, even Naruto was surprisingly quiet. I enjoyed every moment of it.

Finally Kakashi stopped us in front of a mansion slightly smaller than my father's. He rang the doorbell and took a step back.

A tall butler opened the door. He seemed slightly threatening, looking down on us the way he did. "May I help you?" he asked in a low baritone voice.

"Yes," Kakashi said, "we've come to see the admiral."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No."

"Then the admiral will not see you."

"Could you just give him a message?" The butler nodded. "Tell him that the leaf travels on the wind."

The tall man seemed somewhat confused but he nodded nonetheless and closed the door. A few minutes later, he came back and led us into a study. The walls were full of books and scrolls. A tall, handsome, young man was sitting behind a large desk studying an old scroll.

"These are the great ninjatachi from the Konohagakure Village? They're nothing but children!"

What a greeting…

"Do you have the identification scroll?"

Everyone looked at Kakashi, but he looked at me. I sighed and pulled out said scroll.

"Why does she have it, Sensei?" Naruto yelled.

Kakashi sighed. "If you're going after an important document, are you going to jump a ninja, or a normal citizen?"

Naruto thought about this for awhile, "A ninja…?" I really wanted to punch him for being so dense. We just had a similar conversation the other day. Instead, I wordlessly handed the scroll over the desk. The Admiral accepted it then proceeded to study it. A frown grew on his face.

He sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I still can't believe that the Hokage would send a bunch of kids, but alright." He pulled out a key ring from his pocket and searched through the multitude of keys.

Finally he found the right one and inserted it into the key hole of one of the bottom drawers of his desk. He pulled out the scroll we were waiting for and handed it to me. I wordlessly accepted it and placed it into my bag.

The day was still young when we left the Admiral's house. So Kakashi decided that we should say goodbye to Inari's family and head home.

"Arigato." We said to the hospitable family as we waited for Naruto and Inari to finish their "I'm-not-going-to-cry" war. But finally they finished, both of them bursting out into tears as we left.

On our way to the bridge, I pulled out my book and noticed Naruto poking Sakura in the side. I had to suppress a laugh as the pinkette punched Naruto. Halfway across the bridge, we were stopped abruptly.

"Well, well, who do we have here?" Kakashi stopped our group from proceeding down the bridge. "It looks like a bunch of rouge ninjas."

I looked up from my book to see a herd of about 12 men blocking our way. Turning around, I saw more men blocking our way from the path returning to the islands.

The ninja who appeared to be in charge stepped foreword. "You know what we want, hand it over peacefully and no one will get hurt." Liar. I could tell by the way he shifted his weight and by the way that his eyes darted back and fourth.

Kakashi laughed. "I don't think that my students will give up a fight that easily." The three junior ninjas took a fighting stance and I walked over the edge of the bridge. I made a promise to not interfere with the missions unless asked to or absolutely necessary.

The leader of the rouges stepped back into the crowed and gave the signal. Everyone charged. I watched as the leaf village ninjas chose their opponents and the epic battle began with a clash of kunai knifes and ice blue chakra.

Naruto instantly used his shadow clone jutusu and made five clones of himself. _"Now there's a headache."_ I thought. He pulled out kunai knives and throwing stars as he and his clones battled the men twice their size. His plan didn't work the way he wanted it to, though. The rouges continued to destroy the clones and soon clouds of smoke filled the air. Naruto used up his chakra fast, and instead of changing his strategy, he continued to make more of his useless clones. In no time, he was out of breath and covered in sweat.

Sakura wasn't fairing any better than Naruto. Her opponents were beating her up and she didn't have any special ninjutsu to use against them. She continued to use the replacement jutusu, but that was getting old fast. And though she wasn't using as much chakra as Naruto, she was still using hers up pretty fast. I didn't think she would last much longer than Naruto.

Sasuke was doing better than his comrades; he was using his sharingan eye to avoid most of the attacks and he was able to use the skills of those around him to throw surprise attacks on others. His body was glistening with sweat, but he still seemed to be fairing well.

Kakashi was also using the sharingan, but he was up against more opponents than the Genin. Watching him, I noticed that his chakra control was better than everyone I know, including my father. (He was the best warrior I've fought in my life.) Some rogues abandoned their fight with Naruto and Sakura to help their comrades with Kakashi. All in all, the situation looked dim.

I squeezed my eyes shut, and forgot my promise. We would have all been killed if I didn't step in to help. I slipped my book into my pocket and ran into the midst of the battle. I jumped and kicked the first opponent I saw on the base of his back; taking him by surprise. _"Focus on your surroundings, on everything, not just the person in front of you."_ I reminded myself as I pulled out some kunai knives and threw them at the tall blonde guy in front of me. I followed up my attack with two punches and a kick.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw another rogue advancing. A shuriken spun in his hand. I pretended not to see him, blocking a strike from another guy. Then I heard the sound of metal piercing the air. "_Wait for it…NOW!"_ at the last possible second, I darted to the right, barely missing the sharp edges of the weapon. It made itself comfortable on the stomach of another opponent.

I faced another rogue, moving into kumite dachi. Quickly I adverted my eyes to see how the others were fairing. Two ninjas took that opportunity to attack…just as I had hoped they would. Ducking under one fist, I grabbed another. Kicking the owner of the arm in the gut, I weakened him. Using my body as an anchor, I rolled the guy over my hip, throwing him onto the first guy. The two of them fell over in a tangle of arms and legs. Luckily, they also knocked over one of Naruto's opponents.

Naruto and I stood back to back, surrounded by a sea of rouge ninjas and blood. The sound of steal crashing on steal still filled the air. "Are you okay?" I asked him.

"yeah." He answered between gasps of breath. I could tell that his bright orange clothing was darker than usual, he smelled really bad too.

"Ready?"

Naruto nodded. We pushed off each other, instantly putting an end to our brief period of rest. I wanted to find Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi and see if they were alright, but I had my own problems to deal with. No matter how many times I took out an opponent, there was another to take his place. Anger rose inside me, but I suppressed it before it caused me to make a fatal mistake.

As I dogged attacks and airborne weapons, I didn't notice that I was getting closer and closer to Sasuke, and a downfall. Right in front of me, one of my enemies pulled out a sword. Two knifes found their way into my hands. I dogged the first attack, but had to block the second. Sparks flew off the three weapons as the metal ground into more metal. My opponent was stronger than he looked. I grunted and pushed away the heavy sword. Quickly, I cut the swordsman across the chest.

His face went red with rage. "You'll pay for that little girl!"

I crouched down, ready to strike. _"Bring it on."_ I thought, but out loud, I said nothing. In previous fights I've been involved in, I found that it makes one's opponent nervous and off center when you don't jeer back at him (or her). It worked. The swordsman's eyes had a hint of nervousness in them aside from the incredible amounts of rage. I used this to my advantage. Soon, he was disarmed and lying on his back, my knife sheathed in his chest.

I bent down to pick up my knife, but was stopped when another person started to charge toward me. I dropped to my back, legs in the air. I made contact with the person's stomach and using my hands for balance, I helped my enemy learn how to fly. His landing needed a little work though.

As I stood up, I saw a flicker of metallic grey. Though it was stupid, and against my better judgment, my eyes followed the shuriken; and they widened when I spotted the target.

"Look out!" I yelled. But it was too late. The shuriken buried itself deep into Sasuke's back. My old friend spit up blood as his body collapsed limply on the ground.

-End

* * *

arigato- thank you

kumite dachi- fighting stance (weight 50-50)

ninjatachi- plural for ninja


	7. The Bridge Part II

Dont forget about the changes in the previous chapters!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If i did, then, Sakura would be able to fight properly.

* * *

**The Bridge Part II**

Chapter Six-

Sadness and unbelief welled up inside me, but it was pushed away by anger. The malice spread through me, a poison to my body and mind. My mind clouded, my muscles tightened, adrenaline pulsed through my blood and chakra streams. The pressure slowly, yet quickly, rose up inside me; I could feel it roaring between my ears. I parted my lips and let out a defining, blood curling scream.

"SASUKE!"

Despite my promise to Lord Hokage; I ran, plunging myself into the midst of battle.

I let out another cry before biting my thumb. The blood flowed freely over my fingers and palms. My hands flashed through the proper hand signs, carefully practices in past years. I could feel the familiar feeling of chakra becoming active inside my person.

I ran by countless opponents, but my attention was fixed on one; the one who threw the shuriken. Innumerable men pointed their weapons at me, puncturing my skin, challenging me. Soon I was a bloody mess. But I ignored everyone; I had to take down him first.

Finally I had built up enough chakra. "Kanetsu!" I yelled, placing my thumb and forefinger together and holding the other three fingers straight in the air. I blew through the circle. The man in front of me streamed as I ran by. I knew what was happening. The screams grew louder as the heat slowly burned him from the inside, out.

At last I made it to my destination. The man who took down Sasuke was ugly. His face was scarred, puncture wounds littered his scalp. His head was too small for his well muscled body and his squinty eyes were too far apart.

By executing an inside out crescent kick, I quickly got rid of the kunai knife in his hands. The weapon flew through the air and landed neatly in my hand. With another knife in hand, the scarred men attacked me. I blocked every strike with beastly movements.

"Erekutorikku!" I yelled when I saw an opening in my enemy's defense. My hand extended and touched the surface of his skin.

He yelled out as my attack jolted through his body. I took a few seconds to smile as what little hair he had stood on end, before turning around and making my way to Sasuke; who lay on the other side of the mass of fighters. Though now, I didn't avoid fighting with anyone. I fought every enemy I encountered head on.

"Ranpu! Kanetsu! Chakujitisu! Kenikaru! Erekutorikku! Shaintai!"

The people I directed my chakra at screamed out in searing agony as my Konki Jutsu took its toll.

Soon, Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto and I killed our last opponent. And I made it to Sasuke's side.

"Naruto, come help me."

Together, the two of us pulled the overgrown throwing star out of Sasuke's back. Naruto threw the weapon, allowing it to land in a nearby body a few yards away. Meanwhile, I was busy with a clean kunai knife, ripping Sasuke's shirt away from his body.

I studied Naruto for a second, he was breathing heavily, but I knew that he had just enough energy to help me. "I'm going to borrow your energy." I told him. "So don't get nervous when you start feeling faint."

Naruto nodded, determined look was set on his face. That is, until what I said sank into his thick head. "Wai…"

"Shhh." I quieted his protest and closed my eyes. I could feel my chakra swirling around in my mind. I concentrated it, not with my hands as many do, but with my brain.

Everyone gasped as my chakra became visible. It wrapped around my hand like a pulsing blue glove as I started to draw upon Naruto's energy.

When I was ready, I inhaled deeply and whispered in a shaky voice, "Fikusu."

I moved my hand over the hole in Sasuke's back. The warm sticky blood continued to flow freely, but not for long. Behind my eyelids, I saw the wound, I felt the pain, and slowly I used my chakra to make it all go away. I could feel the muscle mend itself under my hand. I made the flesh before me heal. Sticky strings of gathered cells wove across the wound, pulling the sides together. When I finished, the only proof that Sasuke was ever hit be the shuriken was a white scar in the center of his back.

I let the chakra the surrounded my outstretched hand retreat back into my chakra streams. I let gasped for breath, not realizing that I was holding it while I performed the Fikusu Jutsu.

Sweat beaded Naruto's brow. I didn't use a lot of his energy for fear of over exhausting him.

"Thanks." I gasped before turning to Kakashi. "Flip him over please?"

The jônin did as I asked as I struggled to regain my breath. I feared the moment when I had to place my hand on Sasuke's chest, if it was cold then I will never be able to save him.

I let out a sigh of relief, my heart pounded in my chest as I felt the warmth of Sasuke's heart weakly trying to start pumping blood through his body. He wasn't beyond saving. Quietly, I asked Sakura to perform mouth to mouth.

Sickness filled Sakura's face as she tilted his head back. But despite the fear and thrill of "kissing" her crush, she took a deep breath and let it out slowly, filling Sasuke's lungs. She did that two more times as I rebuilt my chakra for the next step in saving Sasuke. I wasn't sure if this was going to work. I have never had to do this before and I didn't get trained in it. No one thought the need would come up. But now, I had to think up a clever way to bring someone back after being almost dead.

Watching Sakura, my heart tightened every time her lips made contact with Sasuke's. The memories of the past few days flashed behind my eyes. Our marriage, traveling to the land of Waves, our walk through the forest, and what he whispered to me after I tripped that morning.

"No," I whispered under my breath so no one else could hear, "_you_ need to be more careful." I blinked my eyes a couple of times, desperately fighting back an influx of tears.

When Sakura finished I motioned her to move back. She did so as I centered my chakra to the center of my palms then placed over his heart; his skin was still slightly warm. "Shintai." I helped his heart move, urging it to push his blood through his veins harder.

I brushed tears away from my eyes. Now was not the time to let my emotions get in the way. "Do it again, Sakura." My voice cracked.

His chest rose and fell again as the pink-haired genin pushed breath into his lungs. I wiped away another tear and dried my hands on my pants.

"Shintai." I repeated again helping his blood warm his body. "One more time Sakura."

When she looked away, Sasuke's chest heaved on its own before he started coughing.

"Naruto help him sit up." Kakashi ordered and together they supported Sasuke's torso.

"W…what happened?" he asked, slightly confused as he looked around at the fallen enemies.

I didn't hear Sakura's reply. My ears started ringing and my vision went blurry. Then, everything fell away, leaving me in a peaceful black abyss.

"W…what happened?" Sasuke asked, holding his head with his palm.

"You were kill…" tears filled Sakura's eyes. And before anyone could finish her sentence, Katai wavered a little before falling unconsciously into Sasuke's arms.

"What's with her?" Naruto dared to ask.

Sasuke grunted as he arranged Katai's body in a more comfortable position in his arms before replying. "The jutsu she used eats up a lot of chakra. I'm surprised she's not dead."

"How'd she bring you back?" Sakura asked, still a little unnerved that the shinobi she was talking to was dead only minutes before.

Sasuke sighed, closing his eyes. "I wasn't dead, close to it though. Her kekkei genkai…it…allows her to control energy with a word."

"Wait…I read about something like that. It's said that only members of the Yakunan Clan can inherit that trait. How can she use it when she's an Uchiha? By using the Sharingan?"

"If I may Sasuke," Kakashi prompted. "There was a treaty recently that ended the Yakunan/Uchiha feud. The agreement was made through an arranged marriage…"

"You mean Sasuke and Katai are married?!" Naruto interrupted as Sakura gasped.

"No, most likely they're stepbrother and sister. Right Sasuke?" The Uchiha protégé nodded. "Okay, now that that's settled, lets head home." Kakashi stood up and looked at the Land of Waves police force. The chief walked over to the group.

"Mind explaining?" he asked his arm moved over the dead or unconscious men lying on the ground.

"We were attacked." Kakashi said nonchalantly, "But we do need to tell this to the Hokage, the Kohana Village will send a team to help with this though and answer all your questions."

The chief ran his fingers through his hair, "Fine, but I'm holding you to that."

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask before leaning over and picking up Katai's limp form. After Sasuke stood up, he insisted on carrying Katai himself. Reluctantly, Kakashi handed her over.

Together, the group of shinobi took off in the direction of their home, where more calamities awaited the young Uchiha couple.

She paced back and fourth, unhappy with the news she had just received. When she saw her partner, she took a deep breath in a desperate attempt to calm her nerves.

"Well?" he asked.

Her eyes filled with tears. "I didn't know that she had mastered it."

"Mastered what?"

"The Konki Jutsu…your agents almost had them…but when she realized what was going on…It…it didn't work."

"So, she did master it."

She nodded.

"At such a young age too."

She nodded again.

He sighed, "Okay then, here's what we'll do…"

End.

* * *

kanetsu- heat

erekutorikku- electric

ranpu- light

chakujitisu- sound

kemikaru- chemical

shintai- movement

koniki jutsu- energy jutsu

fikusu- heal

kekkei genkai- bloodline trait

* * *

Wow, this is the first time i've posted in about a year. I hope all of you enjoyed the changes i've made to the fic!

-Feariefighting101


	8. Unarmed and the Ninja Academy

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...but i will someday BWHAHAHA!!!

Ahem...anyway...read, enjoy, review

* * *

**Unarmed and the Ninja Academy **

Chapter Seven-

The darkness swirled around me; I floated through it as one might do in water. My hair flowed freely. I didn't know what happened to my hair tie. I felt so cold. Pressure built on my chest, though looking down, the only things touching me were an icy blue gown and the nothingness that surrounded me.

Sasuke paced back and fourth in the hospital room, his eyes staying focused on Katai's unconscious form. She stirred and murmured something under her breath. Sasuke paused and walked over to her bed.

Her face was as smooth as porcelain. Her usual mask of scorn and mistrust was lost in her tanish-gold skin. Her raven hair fell limply around her head; some of it got tangled in her long eyelashes. She looked so small under the mountain of blankets placed on top of her for warmth.

Sasuke extended his arm and tentively, gently brushed Katai's hair out of her face. He gazed at her, admiring the beauty that she hides so well. He leaned over slightly, his lips closed the distance between them and hers.

The call of a raven rang out through the hospital. Sasuke sighed, recognizing the signal Kakashi used to call for him. Katai shivered, the skin under her fingernails started to take on a bluish hue. Before leaving, Sasuke placed another blanked on top of her.

Something made a noise in the distance. It sounded like…beeping. I started to move toward it, but, the only proof that I had moved at all was the increasing volume of the sound. Soon, I heard another, softer sound that intrigued me, more than the steady beeping. As I grew closer to the second sound I could tell it was breathing, deep and soft. And the closer I got to the two sounds, the more light flooded into my eyes.

When I opened my eyes, I found myself in a hospital room. The walls, sheets, and floor were pure white. I could see a courtyard outside the window, where many other patients were sitting in wheelchairs or on benches. A heart monitor was on the floor to my left, and a chair to my right.

Sasuke's head rested on his arms at the edge of the bed. His eyes were closed and his breathing was slow and deep. His ebony hair lay limply over his worried face.

I lifted my heavy hand and ran my fingers through his silky locks; brushing them away from his eyes.

Sasuke's eyes closed tighter and he mumbled a little, as wakefulness came back to him. I froze. His hand touched mine, still tangled in his hair. He opened his eyes and looked up at me.

"Hey." He said, moving my hand to the bed and intertwining his fingers with mine. "How are you feeling?"

I closed my eyes, enjoying the warmth of his hand on mine. "I'm fine." We sat in silence for awhile, our hands never parting. "How long was I out?"

Sasuke sighed. "Five days."

"Geez." I breathed under my breath as Sasuke squeezed my hand. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but he was cut off by a nurse walking in.

"Oh, you're awake!" she said with the bubbly enthusiasm that I hate. "That's great!" I gave her a weak smile, wishing that she'd go away. "How are you feeling?" she asked, taking my blood pressure and doing other things that nurses do.

"I'm fine." I answered. The nurse asked me some other questions then left.

As soon as the door clicked shut I threw off the multitude of blankets that covered my body and threw my legs over the side of the bed.

"Katai, what are you doing? You should be resting."

I rolled my eyes. "I've been resting for five days! I need to get up and move." I slid off my bed trusting my legs to hold me, but, the instant I tried to support my full body weight, I collapsed on the ground, my ice blue dress spread out around me, gently caressing the cold floor.

"Katai, are you okay? You have to be more careful!"

"You said that to me before you…" I couldn't finish my sentence, so I let my soft words linger and fade in the small room.

Sasuke sighed and walked over to kneel by my side. "I'm fine because of you, but you have to gather your strength. He gave the door a wary glance before slinging my arm across his shoulders and wrapping his hand around my waist. Together, we walked to the front desk and out of the hospital.

Sasuke walked along the forest floor, supporting Katai as her legs slowly strengthened._"She's so thin."_ He thought, feeling her bony shoulders and hips bump into him with every step. Her wrists felt so fragile in his hand, as if they would break if he handled her too roughly.

As the minutes slowly passed by, the strength returned to Katai's legs, she depended less on Sasuke, and more on herself. By the time they reached their house, she was walking on her own, but she still held Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke opened the front gait for me then followed me inside the house. We prepared some tea and sat down in the living room. "So," I began, "what'd I miss?"

Sasuke stared down at the teacup in his hands and sighed. "Kakashi Sensei, Lord Hokage, and a few other jônin got together to analyze the attack at the bridge."

"And…?"

"And they weren't after the scroll."

"What were they after?"

He looked up from his cup, his gaze held mine, "Us."

My eyes grew and my breath caught in my throat. I don't remember when my cup slipped from my fingers, but when it crashed onto the floor, I came back to face reality. Sasuke jumped up to grab a towel as I picked up the shattered pieces of porcelain.

"We couldn't figure out who they were working for, though." Sasuke said, as he mopped up the tea puddle.

"Why would someone want to kill us?" I asked, fearing the answer.

"I don't know."

"I'll be back…I need air…"

Sasuke stood up with me. "You'll be okay by yourself?"

I smiled weakly at him, "Yeah." I walked out of the house, leaving Sasuke to clean up the tea. A storm of thoughts flashed through my mind as I walked slowly through the Mahou Forest, like pieces of a puzzle that I just couldn't put together.

"_Who would want to kill us? Why? To break up the treaty? To restart the feud? Who hated our families that much? Is he one of Sasuke's enemies? But then, why would he want to kill me to? Because I'm married to him? Because we're friends? Who hates us that much? What motive is that important?"_

I walked, lost in thought, trying to put the puzzle together. I didn't notice the pair of eyes following my every move.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, letting the peacefulness of the magic in the forest engulf me, surround me, fill and cloud my senses. And, in an instant, it was all gone.

Pain exploded over my back. I let out a pitiful cry as I tried to regain my composure. Reaching behind me, I pulled a kunai knife out of my back. Looking around me, I spotted my enemy to my right, fading out of the bushes. He laughed a little; a mask covered his nose and mouth, obscuring his voice so I wouldn't be able to recognize it later. He was clad in green and brown clothing, blending in with the trees around us. A ninja bandana covered his hair-if he had any- but I couldn't tell where he was from. The metal plate had no village symbol engraved on it.

All of my questions from earlier scattered furiously from my mind, I'll recall them later. I dropped my hand slowly to my leg, fingering for the pouch that held my weapons. I couldn't keep the fear and surprise from my face as the realization of reality hit me. I was alone and unarmed, facing an armed opponent. Sasuke would scold me for this later.

The man in front of me chuckled again before charging, he closed the small distance fast. I could barely keep my eyes on him. Unconsciously dropping the knife in my hand, I jumped out of the reach of his arm as it cut through the air. The pain in my back returned in another wave.

He came after me again, but this time I was ready for him. I blocked his punch to my stomach and followed it up with a knee to his groin. Faster than I thought possible, he lifted his knee to block my kick and at the same time, hit my sternum. I gasped for breath, as he grabbed my collar. He lifted me off the ground and punched me in the gut with inhuman strength. I flew out of his iron grip, my body slamming into a tree. I opened my mouth, allowing the bile and blood to spurt out. I slumped to the ground as my enemy charged at me again.

I put my hands on the ground on either side of me and leaned back onto the tree. When he was within reach, I focused my chakra to the balls of my feet and lifted myself off the ground; I shot out my legs and kicked him in the stomach. He flew backwards into a tree; but unlike me, his head whacked the trunk with a hollow thump.

Slowly, I stood up and glanced at the men. His chest rose and fell in rhythmic breathing. I started home, using the trees for support.

The beautiful forest that was always so tranquil before now loomed threateningly over me. A potential enemy hid behind every tree, every bush, and every rock as I stumbled along; my legs threatening to give out on me.

Finally, my house came into view. I looked with dread at the field that stood between me and the front gate. Exhausted, I took a step foreword, then another, then another. Years later, I made it to my yard; the gait was still ajar from when I left. My vision swam as I gripped a post, trying to regain my balance. After one more step foreword, I collapsed on the ground, too tired to move again.

After Katai left, Sasuke finished cleaning up the tea and sat down to read. He knew that she needed to be alone and allow her mind wrap around the information he just told her. He sat by the window to with a book, looking outside every few minutes anticipating her return.

"_Grrr…Why am I doing this?"_ he thought, looking out the window again. _"She'll come back when she's ready! Starring out the window wont help her return any faster! I'm acting like her boyfriend! We don't even like each other like that!"_

"_DO YOU REALLY?"_

Sasuke took a deep breath, _"Do I really?...Could I really?"_ He shook his head. "_Impossible."_

"_IS IT REALLY?"_

"_Shut up heart."_ He started to return to his book when movement outside caught his attention. He looked outside again just in time to see Katai collapse in a heap on the grass, a giant blood stain on her back.

"Katai!" the Uchiha protégé dropped his book and in an instant and a puff of smoke, he was by her side.

There was a hole in her back that was bleeding profusely. Various cuts and bruises littered the rest of her body.

"Katai…" he whispered.

"Ugnnnn…"

Hope alighted in his eyes. "Katai?"

"Sasuke…" he leaned closer to hear her, "there's a…enemy…in forest…he's…unconscious."

Sasuke nodded, understanding what she wanted him to do. He told her to rest before taking off into the trees, following the path of blood Katai left behind. Though he wanted to stay with her, he knew that she would chastise him if he didn't go after their enemy.

"Ow…be careful."

"Well, if you'd stop moving it wouldn't hurt so much. What happened out there?"

Katai looked down, "Nothing."

"And that's why your back is wounded?"

"Yes."

Sasuke and Katai sat on a roughly made bench in their yard; a first aid kit lay beside Sasuke. Katai's black shirt was pulled up on her back, as high as modestly possible. Her back faced Sasuke as he wrapped a strip of gauze around her midsection in an attempt to stop the bleeding. He tightened the bandage, trying to ignore the thumping of his heart because of being so close to Katai, causing her to wince in pain.

"Done."

Katai sighed with relief as she slowly turned around, "Thanks." She placed her hand on her stomach, feeling the wrappings through her thin shirt. Looking down, she said, "There's something I want to…do. Could you take him to Lord Hokage?" Her eyes looked over to her attacker, who lay unconscious on the ground at the base of a nearby tree. Confused, Sasuke nodded. "Thanks."

Sasuke jumped off the bench just in time to catch her as she stumbled foreword. "Will you be okay? You should rest. Do what you need to do later."

Katai shook her head, saying that she needed to take care of this as soon as she can. Sasuke sighed, knowing that no matter how much he protested, she'll leave anyway. So he picked up the attacker and headed off to Lord Hokage's home, but, not before telling Katai to be more careful.

I slowly walked into the administration office at the Konohagakure Ninja Academy. The receptionist looked up from her paperwork, a chunin headband hung limply around her neck. "May I help you?"

I took a deep breath, knowing my decision would both haunt and humiliate me. "I'd like to enroll in the academy."

She looked at me as if I were an alien, only children were enrolled. "You?"

I nodded.

She laughed a little, "Why?"

"I was enrolled when I was younger, but my family pulled me out. But I'd still like to become a ninja."

She looked at me suspiciously, but handed me an enrollment form. "Fill this out; we'll put you in a class that fits your skill level."

"Thank you." I took the form and sat in an empty chair to fill it out. Thirty minutes later I walked out, my class schedule clutched in my hand.

The following week, I took a deep breath as I stood in front of the Ninja Academy again; just this time, I was surrounded by a bunch of little kids between the ages of five and ten. I defiantly stood out.

A lot has happened since I enrolled. I was taken in for questing; the Ombu Black Ops were still trying to figure out the mysteries behind the attacks. The guy that attacked me died before coming out of his coma; we still couldn't figure out where he was from. I also told Sasuke the details about the attack and he never lets me go anywhere without double checking that I was well armed. And now, I had to deal with being the oldest student in history to ever join the Academy.

I sighed for the hundredth time that day and walked to class. Luckily, Iruka Sensei didn't humiliate me by introducing me to the class. He just treated me like any other student; except for the first few weeks, when he let my take it easy when we were doing physical exercise because of my wounds. I hated that though, it was holding my back from my true potential. Little by little, I used my Fikusu Jutsu to heal my wounds. I knew that if I tried healing myself all at once, Sasuke would notice and lecture me about how I should conserve my energy for when I really needed it.

Soon though, I was running laps around the kids in my class, pushing myself to do all I could. I could feel my previous training come back to me as I further taught my body and mind to defend me.

Though, during the first weeks I attended the academy, I could never bring myself to tell Sasuke where I went everyday. Besides, I didn't think he noticed because he was always so busy training himself.

End.

* * *

Konki Jutsu Energy Technique 


	9. Graduation Day

Gomen. I'm sorry this is a few days late. I had a trip to New York to help out the homeless there. So, I'm posting it now.**  
**

* * *

**Graduation Day**

Chapter Eight-

Itachi paced back and fourth in the clearing, while Suki stood a few yards away avoiding eye contact with him. He rested his arm up against a tree, and his forehead, against his arm.

"I never thought it would be so hard to break up an alliance."

"What should we do?" She asked, her voice filling with girlish worry.

"I have to go after them myself." he declared, turning around. His red eyes flashed more dangerously than usual.

"I can go after Katai." Suki offered, "I have developed the Konki Jutusu too. I can defeat her.

Itachi looked away. "Fine, we'll attack tomorrow night."

"Until then, I have to get back to my house." She took Itachi's hand, kissed his mouth and left him standing in the clearing. Itachi touched his lips before shrugging and returning to his house.

"Katai," Iruka Sensei called me after class.

"Ohhh…Katai's in trouble!" Konahamaru teased as he headed out the classroom. I ruffled his hair before standing in front of my teacher's desk.

"Hai Sensei?"

"I have been looking over your recent exam scores and the other jônin believe that you have learned everything this class can teach you."

"So you want to transfer me to another class?"

"No, we think you should graduate and become a genin; but only if you also feel that you are ready."

I was surprised at this sudden announcement, but I accepted the offer gratefully. Iruka Sensei handed me a stack of papers, telling me to arrive at the Hokage mountainside images to get my picture taken for the yearbook. "Graduation will be held here in two days."

"A little soon isn't it?"

"I wasn't able to look over your records because I needed to get my graduating class in order first. I apologize it took me so long."

I nodded, "Thank you." I quickly walked out of the classroom, before running home as fast as I could. I had to get there and shower before Sasuke got home from training. I still haven't found a way to tell him about joining the academy.

"Excuse me, Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked over to see his former teacher waving him over to his old school campus.

"I wasn't sure if Katai would tell you, but she's graduating in two days. I thought you would like to come."

Sasuke hid his shock under his cool mask, _"She's graduating, when did she even enroll?"_ Instead of voicing his questions out loud, he nodded and told Iruka that he'd be there.

Sasuke walked home, a flurry of questions flashed through his mind. But instead of confronting Katai, he figured that he's do something else….

The next day, I got up early, drank some tea, and got ready to get my yearbook picture taken. I left the house before Sasuke even woke up.

The man taking the pictures was short. The top of his head was bald and shiny, but the long white hair grew out along the side of his head. Small round glasses made his eyes look small and his nose look large and round. A short grey mustache defined his rather large mouth.

"Say 'cheese'!"

Instead of doing what he asked me to do, I glared at the lens. My long black bangs fell over my face, giving me the appearance of a villain.

I handed him my profile and walked away. By the time I got home, Sasuke had already left for training.

Sasuke awoke that morning to find that Katai had already left for graduation pictures. He almost smiled to himself when he thought of how he would congratulate her. He knew that any sort of special attention would either get her really mad or embarrassed. He just had a few more details to work out….

I got up early again on graduation day. I needed to get to the academy early to take my final test.

"Katai Uchiha." The proctor called. I followed him into an empty classroom where he sat behind a desk covered in leaf village headbands and bandannas.

I strode into the center of the room and carefully collected the correct amount of chakra to perform the doppelganger jutsu. I glanced at my two doubles, then at the proctor.

"You pass." He said, handing me a headband. I accepted it as my shadow clones disappeared in a puff of smoke.

I walked out of the building, into a crowed of proud families congratulated the new genin. I saw a group of kids in my old class waving me over.

"Hey guys."

"Congratulations Katai! We're going to miss you!" Konahamaru said, speaking for the entire class. "We wanted to give you a present to remember us by."

"Oh, you guys didn't have to buy me a gift. I could never forget you…"my voice faded away as the clad parted, revealing a beautiful naginata. I could feel tears well up in my eyes. "How'd you guys know?" I asked, picking up my favorite weapon. I used to practice with my family's naginata, but I've never had one of my own before.

"I have my connections." Konahamaru said with a grin. "Try it out!"

"Okay, stand back." They formed a large circle around me as I gave a few practice swings before starting a very fast, complicated kata. I made a few mistakes and stumbled over the first part of the dance. But soon I became reacustomed to the feel of the light weapon in my hand. As I moved faster, the leather covered blade became nothing more than a brown blur in the air.

Movement to my right caught my attention. Whoever, or whatever, was there was too close. Alternating my kata slightly, I slid my covered blade through the parting air, stopping it short just before I hit the neck of the person in front of me.

"Not bad." Sasuke praised moving out of the reach of my new weapon. "A little stiff though."

"What are you doing here?!" I yelled, lowering the naginata.

"What does it look like? I'm here to congratulate you."

I glared at him before shoving the weapon into his hands and turned around. "Thank you everyone!" I said, giving each one of the little kids a hug. "Graduate soon!"

"We will!" they promised as I stood up and took my weapon away from Sasuke. I walked off, fast.

"Ohhh…you made her mad."

Sasuke glanced at Konahamaru before going after me. He found me waiting for him two blocks away.

"What were you doing there?" I asked my voice dangerously low.

Sasuke folded his arms across his chest and glared at me. "Oh, well I'm sorry I wanted to be there when you graduated. You were there when I did. Why didn't you tell me?"

I looked down, "I don't know…I guess I didn't think you'd care."

He unfolded his arms and led me down the street. I swallowed my unnecessary anger and decided to allow him to have his fun without my complaining. As we walked through the village, I could see families scattered here and there celebrating happily; doing something special for the new graduates, like Sasuke was doing for me.

Despite the fact that I didn't want to celebrate, I had a really good time. Sasuke led me to a restaurant at the edge of town; where I had chicken dumplings and he had nikujaga. Afterward, we walked to a local bookstore. Sasuke told me to pick any books I wanted and he bought them for me with the money he earned from completing his missions. The entire afternoon we walked through Konoha Village, talking and laughing; remembering the old days. I loved the way Sasuke was so relaxed then. It made me feel so special being able to see a side of him that he shows nobody else.

After the bookstore, we bought some snacks and headed up to the Hokage mountainside images. Sitting on top of the fourth Hokage, we ate and watched the sun disappear over the horizon. We stayed there long after dark. The cool night air creped up my back and arms, causing shivers to run down my spine.

Casually, Sasuke put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him. I gasped softly and looked up at him. His face was concealed in the darkness, but I could still made out some of his more distinguishing features.

"You looked cold." He shrugged nonchalantly I blushed a little, thankful that he couldn't see it in the night and leaned into his warm embraces. For those few hours we sat on the mountain, I was the happiest girl alive.

We walked home hand in hand, enjoying each other's company through the maze of trees. We were so relaxed, so confidant in the safety of the forest that we didn't notice the tell-tale signs of an enemy, a trap.

A dark grey massed whizzed through the air between us. Sasuke grunted painfully as he clutched his arm, trying to stop the blood flowing from the shallow wound.

I looked around, my senses alert, trying to figure out where the knife came from. Fading out of the shadows, I saw the shadow of the one person I fear most, and another of the one person I truly hate.

"Well, well, look who's here." Suki said, following Itachi into the moonlight. Her face was covered in subtle makeup, making her look even more beautiful. Her raven hair drank in the night in the sky as her eyes flashed dangerously at me. Surprisingly, she wasn't wearing any rich clothing. She wore a white shirt and red baggy pants decorated with embroidered cherry blossoms.

Sasuke's muscles tightened, he squeezed my hand at the sight of his hated and feared older brother. Itachi was wearing his usual get up, a black trench coat, black zori, and a grey and mesh shirt. His bangs caused a shadow to fall over his face, so I couldn't read his eyes or see his expression.

"You little brat just wont die and stay dead, will you?" Sasuke squeezed my hand harder, trying to control his rising anger.

"I bet she saved him." Suki said eyeing me like I'm beneath her. "Your brother's probably the only person who has ever loved her."

I squeezed Sasuke's hand back, both of us fighting a battle over our fury. I gave in first; Sasuke always had more control than me. I lunged at Suki, at the same time; I pulled the leather cover off my naginata, intending to get some use out of it tonight.

Suki dogged my attack. "Too slow!" she giggled. Growling, I lunged again, and again, she dogged. _"When did she get this good at dodging me?"_ I continued to go after Suki, unaware at that moment, she was leading me away from my backup.

Sasuke kept his eyes trained on Itachi, as Katai went after her sister. He saw through their plan of splitting them up, but could do nothing about it. He was frozen in fear. Gathering his courage he asked the most important question in his mind. "What are you doing here?"

Itachi's level gaze fell on Sasuke, "To finish what I started."

End.

* * *

Konki Jutsu--energy technique

Hai--yes

naginata--glaive (5' bow staff with an 18" steel blade at the end (slightly curved blade, not like the grim reaper's))

kata--predetermined fight/dance

nikujaga--popular meat and potatoes meal

Just a heads up guys, I cant give a guarantee that chapter nine will be up by next Thursday. I haven't really been able to find time to write it because of final exams and such. i'm going to try and write in in these next few days because I have no school, but I cant make any promises. I'll have it up as soon as I can though. till then...Read and review! criticism is most welcome!

-Feariefighting101


	10. Strength

Author's Note:

**ZAP! ZAP!**

And that's all I have to say about that

Chapter 9-Strength

Sasuke kept his eyes fixed on Itachi as Katai went after her older sister. "What are you doing here?" the younger brother demanded.

"To finish what I started."

~*~

A small gust of wind blew through a clearing creating an invisible barrier between the two fighters, sisters getting ready for battle, a ninja and a daddy's girl.

In unison, the two girls started flashing through hand signs, as if a checkered flag waved in front of them to start the battle.

^o^

I couldn't believe it! Suki has mastered my kekki genkai too. Her chocolate eyes turned violet, as everyone who uses the technique does. Last I knew she had no fighting skills whatsoever.

Setting my confusion aside, I moved into kumite dachi and prepared to fight an opponent with unknown skills. My glaive lowered to the ready; its deadly blade leveled itself with my sister's neck.

Suki tired of our staring contest first and charged at me with the speed I'd discovered she had a few minutes ago. I reached into my leg pouch, took out four throwing needles, and threw them, not aiming for any of her vital spots.

"You'll have to do better than that." She said dodging them easily. "If you don't strike to kill, why stride at all? You'll only be wasting your resources."

She's right, I knew it, but how did she know? Last time I met her she knew nothing of battle. Now, she moves as if she's trained all her life for this moment.

Quickly, zigzagging across the clearing, my sister closed in on me fast. Kunai filled her hands. Equaling Suki's speed, I spun my naginata around only for it to be blocked. I grinned at the sound of metal grinding against metal. _This is going to be fun_. I thought as I repelled my onee-san's knives. No matter how skilled a fighter Suki might've become, her strength could never equal the strength I've built up over the years; and she'll never be able to match my experience.

In a flurry of movement we dodged in and out, our weapons clashed together. Sparks flew off of the friction-heated steel. My grin grew into a smile as we moved faster and faster. Our movements blurred in the graceful dance of battle.

I could feel the sweat running down my temple, lightly tickling the corner of my eye. I knew that no matter how much fun I _could_ have in this fight, I needed to finish this up fast so I could get back and help Sasuke. Unlike Suki and me, the power difference between Sasuke and Itachi is less obvious, and Itachi has always been stronger. I continued my tijutsu battle with Suki, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike her down.

My chance came when Suki attempted a spinning back kick to my sternum. I jumped out of her reach, thrust out my naginata, and whispered, "Erekutorikku." My chakra escaped out of my hands, down the shaft of my weapon and shot out the blade, engulfing Suki in a torrent of electricity. My sister gave out a blood curling scream and collapsed to the ground. Her skin was burned in quite a few places where the electricity was most focused. Unfortunately, she was not dead yet.

~*~

Sasuke and Itachi continued to stare at each other long after Suki and Katai left. Both their eyes were red with sharinggon. "What are you doing here Itachi?" Sasuke asked, trying to suppress his violent jealousy of his brother.

"That is not for you to know." Itachi replied unemotionally.

"It obviously is since you're here attacking my…Katai and me."

"You seem to have unnecessary feelings for that girl. Be careful, your emotions have always been your downfall."

Sasuke clutched his fists, channeling his anger to use it in the fight. "I never asked for another one of your fighting lessons."

"Really? You used to beg me to teach you when you were younger."

"That was before, when you were a fake!" Sasuke finally snapped and could hold himself no longer. Close to being blind with rage, he threw himself at Itachi, chidori growing and chirping in his hand.

~*~

Slumped on the ground, holding herself in her arms, Suki caught her breath and started laughing. "Don't you see, Katai?" she said between giggles. "even if you do manage to somehow defeat me—which, by the way, is impossible—Itachi will only come and finish my job."

I clenched my teeth. "Not if Sasuke finished Itachi off first." That statement only seemed to fuel my sister's obsessive laughing.

"Impossible!" she spat.

"Why, why is it so impossible?" my patience for my sister was starting to wear thin.

"Dear sister, do you even know how the feud began?"

"You know it's forbidden to talk about, even if someone has the story."

"Oh people know the story, onee-chan, everyone knows. The records of it are in the house library. I guessed you would have known judging on how much time you've spent there in the past." My eyes narrowed. "But it seems you are not as educated as you would like to believe." Suki's grin grew. "It's story time, dear sister."

I knew I needed to get back to Sasuke, but for some reason I could not bring myself to finish my ranting sister off. So, instead, I crouched, but kept my naginata pointing at my sister as she wove the tale of what happened one hundred years in the past.

~*~

Itachi skillfully dogged the chidori, grabbing Sasuke's arm and lifted his knee up into his younger brother's stomach. Spit flew out of Sasuke's mouth as he crumpled onto the ground. Before he could stop it, a small moan of agony escaped from his lips.

"You're weak, brother. How can you go on when your judgment is clouded by your unnecessary feelings of love?"

"What about Suki?" Sasuke spat back, slowly rising to his feet, "there's more to that relationship than what meets the eye."

"Suki, like all other shinobi, is a tool. I taught her how to fight; won her loyalty, and promised her the one thing she wanted most—the death of her sister."

_Why would she want that?_ Sasuke thought.

"To get revenge." Itachi answered, as if he were reading Sasuke's thoughts. "Katai had the one think Suki always wanted, and now, she has that in her grasp when all things fall according to the plan."

"And what is th…" Sasuke froze before he could finish his question. Fear and realization spread into his eyes.

Itachi's finger was pointing directly at him.

~*~

One hundred years ago, all the clans lived in peace. They traded with each other, let lovers marry between the clans, everyone was happy overall. That is, until the secret of the Uchia clan was finally revealed.

At this time, the head of the Yakunan clan was Yakunan Waizu. He was setting at his desk, completing the last of that day's paperwork when his right hand man, Yakunan Shinnin, came into the room bearing grave news.

Over the last few years, spies discovered that the Uchia clan was not as peaceful as they were led to think. The spies discovered the true reason why Uchia shinobi were the best. From a young age, they were teaching their children to be abstemious and cold blooded killers. Saying that the only way to be successful was to train hard and not care for anyone's life, not even their own.

This news enraged Waizu and the rest of the Yakunan clan as well. War broke out between the two strongest clans for three years. But Waizu knew that nothing but destruction could come from fighting. He called his troops back and cut off all communication with the Uchia chan. Once happy marriages between the clans were then either strained or broken. Some Yakunan's went to live with their spouse in Uchia territory, cut off from their families for the rest of their life. Others left their spouse and went back to their father's family. But, no Uchia's were ever allowed to set foot on Yakunan territory, married or not.

For years things went on like this. Waizu passed away and another clan leader took his place. The feud never ended. There were some years when the clan leaders would try and find a possible end to the feud for the sake of fire countrymen, but the negotiations only ended in insults and fighting.

Finally, on hundred years after Yakunan Waizu learned of the Uchia's heartless behavior, successful negotiations ended in a marriage treaty between Uchia Sasuke and Yakunan Katai.

~*~

"So you see, dear sister, the reason it is impossible for you and Sasuke-kun to defeat Itachi and I is because the feud may be over, but the cause of it is not taken care of yet. Itachi is one of these abstemious, perfect shinobi and he taught me to be that way too. We don't care what happens to us as long as our goal is reached!" in her last sentence, Suki's voice rose to a screech as she jumped forward, throwing electricity at me.

Acting on instinct, I did something I never thought possible. It was too late to move out of the way. So, instead of moving, I braced myself for the jolt and prayed for a miracle.

I gasped as I felt the current run through my body. It was like holding all the power in the universe inside me. But with that terrifying power, came the searing agony of the heat of the sun. I felt like I could run a thousand miles and collapse with fatigue and pain at the same time. But, just as fast as that power entered my system, it was gone again, in the blink of an eye.

Then reality kicked in, my bitten-back scream turned into a high-pitched moan as my body collapsed onto the ground. My stomach convulsed and I was shaking all over. I lost all sense of space and perception. Somewhere in the nearby distance I heard Suki's far off screech before surrendering my mind to the black, velvet abyss of unconsciousness.

~*~

Sasuke opened his eyes to the red and black terrain of Itachi's torturous illusion of reality. Quickly, he registered his surroundings; chains bound his wrists and ankles, holding him to the ground; a large glass box of water was in front of him and a very wet Katai was in the box. Itachi stood off to the side, explaining the "reality" in his illusion. But Sasuke couldn't hear him. Instead, his attention was fixed on the scene before him.

The glass cube was completely filled with water and no air could get in or out. He watched, unable to turn away, as Katai thrashed and banged against the sides of the box but to no avail. She was strapped and slowly running out of time. Gradually her movements weakened, her body sank toward the bottom. Sasuke could see the wild fear in her eyes before her burning lungs finally released her last breath. Her body convulsed when she tried inhaling the water. She managed to look at Sasuke as if to say, "Help me" before her eyes glazed over and her body went limp, floating to the top of the water.

The feelings welling up inside Sasuke were indescribable. It was a mixture of anger, fear, sorrow, pain, and most of all, helplessness. There was noting he could do to help his best friend. But, he knew that he had to do _something_ to get himself out of the mess he was in. unbeknownst to Itachi, Sasuke had discovered a third way to get out of this kind of illusion.

When the scene repeated itself, Sasuke struggled against his binds with everything he has. He tried desperately to get free and save the image of Katai. But, despite his best efforts, none of his chains would loosen.

"It's useless, brother." Itachi calmly said, unimpressed at his brother's efforts to free himself. "You are trapped there, forced to watch this female die, until I decide to free you." At the end of his sentence, Sasuke watched, with horror, as Katai's last breath escaped from her mouth again.

Second after second, struggle after struggle, one last breath followed by another, so many fear filled eyes screamed for rescue. Slowly Sasuke took this all in while struggling against his own binds.

"This is what happens when you start to feel." Itachi said. "You watch those you feel for die and it clouds your judgment, it makes you weak."

At that word, Sasuke pulled harder than he ever did before in his ordeal. He screamed, giving voice to his agony as, slowly, his chains bent and snapped. The momentum bushed him forward and he landed on the ground. Before Itachi could react to the shock, Sasuke ran up to his brother, pulled one of his kunai knives and plunged it into his brother's heart.

Immediately the illusion disappeared. Both brothers dropped to their knees. Sasuke fought for breath. Itachi sat there, starring into space, unmoving, unregistering anything going on around him.

"That," Sasuke started between breaths, his brother flinching at his words, "is what happens when you _care_. It. Makes. You. _Strong_."

~*~

_Finally!_ Katashi thought with relief when he saw the clearing with two bodies in it. He jumped down from the trees and landed between Itachi and Sasuke. "What happened?" he asked, noticing Sasuke's beat-up body, but starring at Itachi's still form. His face was blank; his eyes were looking off into the distance, focusing on something unseen.

"I'll tell you later." Sasuke stood up. "Can you take care of him though? I have to find Katai; she was fighting with her sister."

Kakashi shot his student a questioning glance but nodded. He figured he would get all the answers he needed later. Sasuke took off through the trees, only one person filled his mind.

_There._ He thought and landed in a clearing beside Katai. He knew, though, that he had to make sure Suki was finished with before checking on Katai's still body. One look at Suki's charred body—most likely due to fire or lightning—told him all he needed to know about her ability to fight again.

Returning his attention to Katai, he knelt beside her. She looked so peaceful, lying in the grass, all her muscles were relaxed. But something was not right, he couldn't see her chest rising and falling with her breath.

Memories of his ordeal with Itachi came rushing back to him all at once. The horror at watching Katai die in front of him, without being able to do anything to stop it terrified him. The one good thing about his battle was that he had finally realized his true feelings about the angel in front of him. But these feelings would do him no good with her dead. It would only hurt him all the more.

"No…" he whispered, not wanting to believe what he saw in front of him. He gathered her body into his arms, supporting her head and shoulders with one arm and wrapping his other across her stomach, holding her side. "No, Katai, I can't lose you too…I…I really care about you…I…I…I love you." He closed his eyes, fighting back the tears that were already clouding his vision.

Sasuke was too wrapped up in his grief to notice the pressure on the back of his neck until it was too late; his head was pulled forward, his lips pressed against Katai's.

In shock, Sasuke opened his eyes and tried to pull away, but stopped when he way Katai's laughing eyes searching his. He answered her unasked question by kissing her back with the need and desire of a man in love for the first time. He requested entrance into her mouth, which she happily granted him. With their eyes closed, they lost themselves in the other's embrace. Neither noticed the footsteps coming up from behind Sasuke.

The two broke apart, blushing, right before Naruto and Sakura landed in the clearing. "What's going on?" Naruto asked looking from Suki and Kakashi to Sasuke and Katai.

"Itachi jumped us on our way home." Sasuke explained. "I took care of him as Katai fought her sister."

"So, what now?" Sakura asked after taking in the scene in front of her, especially Sasuke's arms that were still holding Katai closely.

"Now, we put Suki and Itachi with guards and inform the Hokage of tonight's events; Sakura would you do that?"

"Yes sir." Sakura took one more venomous glance to Katai before she ran off to obey her orders.

Naruto and Sasuke carefully carried Suki to the hospital as Kakashi carried Itachi. With orders to rest, Katai staggered home and collapsed on the closest bed she came across…not even noticing that it was not her own. The next morning she woke up to Sasuke's arm wrapped around her waist and his chest pressed tight against her back; and she wouldn't have had it any other way.


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue-

I sat on the couch, reading, and waiting for Sasuke to come home. Things have been going very well since my battle with Suki. My relations with my family really have not changed any, except for Bata visiting me as I recover. I have my own team now, and Sakura seems to have accepted my relationship with Sasuke; though Ino still needs a little bit of convincing.

I'm still recovering from my battle with Suki, who didn't make it through the week, and after many tests, the doctors found out what had happened that night. It turns out that the electricity Suki shot at me went through my naginata (which was still pointed at her) into my body. Instead of going to the ground, as electricity would have done, my chakra took control of the electric currents and pulled them into my center, redirected it, and pushed it back out through my naginata and into Suki's unsuspecting lungs.

Itachi, we fear, will never speak of his full intentions of restarting the war. It seems that with killing the Itachi in the alternate reality, Sasuke also killed Itachi's mind. He just sits around not saying anything, like a vegetable.

Sadly, though, this is the end of my take. Except for saying that my relationship with Sasuke will never be the same after what he told me in the woods that night. Thank you for reading my story as a young protégé's unsuspecting wife.

~Uchia, Katai

A/N: and that is the end of my first fic. I'm currently writing an original story that is appearing on under the same penname. If you wish to read that it's going to be called the secrets within. I hope you all enjoyed reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it, though I'm glad its finally finished writing after five years…I guess I should not be so busy if I ever want to finish a story before I start posting it. Lol. Comments for future fics are appreciated ^_^


End file.
